Phosphos
Phosphos (original version ) is a Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders hydra-like Bakugan, with seven heads. He is used by Lena. Information Description Phosphos was part of Lena's team. He is crafty and cheeky, and spits out toxic venom that decreases the opponent's power. He rips his opponents apart with stretchable, lethal nails. He can also shoot electromagnetic beams from his mouths. He uses disguises like a tree, stone, or metal for sneak attacks. The ability Gorgon Viper summons his other four heads. His poison is very powerful and fast acting able to infect the entire body in seconds from a tiny cut, as seen on Aranaut. His Battle Gear is Terrorcrest. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, he battled Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos along with Rubanoid and lost. Phosphos appeared again in episode 10 with Terrorcrest. Even though Contestir was battling with him against Aranaut, Phosphos was the one who defeated Aranaut without any additional help. Phosphos appeared in episode 17 where he battled Drago. Despite his poison attacks, he was defeated very easily by Drago. Lena had him attempt an attack on Kazarina, but he was taken out by Lumagrowl. In episode 32, he appeared again under hypnosis by Kazarina's control. In episode 36, he is seen battling Castle Knights. He also used Terrorcrest's Level 2 class ability card. ; Ability Cards * Tri Viper: Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Gorgon Viper: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Spit Poison: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Poison Rip: Nullifies the opponents Gate Card and all the opponents abilities. * Hunter Rip: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Stealth Claw: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Phosphos. * Head Plasnar: Game Phosphos was released together in Wave 1 with Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Dharak, and Avior, Phosphos can combine with an array of Bakugan Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Phosphos's back that activates said Gear when combined. There are some parts of him that have chrome on them. Also, when Phosphos is opened, it is not opened whole. There is a small button under its (said) tail that you push to open the other four heads. Its Aquos version can be found in a BakuTin pack at 680 Gs and in a Combat Set at 750 Gs. Its Pyrus version has three variations, 760 Gs in BakuTriad and BakuBoost, and 770 Gs in Combat Pack, in the Combat Pack but it isn't chrome plated for some reason, and 790 + 50 Gs in a newer BakuBoost. Its Ventus Version has one with 850 Gs in BakuBoost and BakuTriad. There is also a rarer version with 800 Gs. its Darkus Version has 650 Gs in BakuTriad. The Subterra Stealth version has 790 Gs, and its Haos G-Power is 860 + 40 Gs or 680 + 20 Gs. Trivia * He is often called "disgusting" or "filthy" in the Anime. * When he equips Battle Gear after using''' Gorgon Viper''', his other four heads are shown to be much smaller than normal. * In the anime, his ball form's "tail" doesn't open up like it does on the toy version. * Phosphos's name, like Rubanoid's, sounds similar to an element in the Periodic Table of Elements, phosphorus (phosphoric acid is used in soft drinks and other beverages.) * His waiting position on Bakugan Dimensions is almost exactly the same as Breezak's. * The Aquos version was the last to be released, ironically. * In episode 36, his eyes were colored red, even though earlier episodes showed him with orange eyes. Gallery Anime File:Phosphos_Ball.jpg|Phosphos in ball form (closed) File:Phosphosball.jpg|Phosphos in Ball form (open) File:Phosphosball1.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Ball form (other heads open) File:Phosphosactual.jpg|Phosphos in Bakugan form File:Trrccccc.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Ball form phah.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form with his other heads File:phosphos10.jpg|Phosphos File:trph.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Bakugan form Lumavsphosphos.png File:rffr.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest and Rubanoid File:Phosphosx.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form Game File:Darkus Phosphos.JPG|Darkus Phosphos File:Phosphos.jpg|Darkus Phosphos File:T17J4zXfNxXXbkL4w8_100639_jpg_310x310.jpg|Stealth Subterra Phosphos File:!Bl5jWww!2k~$(KGrHqIOKiYEtk04ueFnBLdi(sh0yg~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Phosphos File:PyrusPhospos.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos File:Phohphos_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos and Copper Vilantor Gear File:Pyrus_Phosphos_Gold_Terrorcrest.jpg File:004.JPG|Pyrus Phophos and Silver Boomix File:96CA0219FR.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos File:Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.20.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos on Exokor VentusPhospos.jpg|Ventus Phosphos T1DH4FXc8lXXasjk7W 024401.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Aquos Phosphos aquos phosphos.jpg|Aquos Phosphos all phosphos'.jpg|All Phosphos Haos25.jpg|Haos Phosphos File:Sc0065c1c5.jpg|Phosphos BA1016_GA_GBL_16_3.jpg BA1048_AB_GBL_48_3.jpg|Phosphos on the Ability Card "Slap Back" IMG 0286.JPG Bakugan Dimensions phosphos in bd.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos phosphos in battle.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos VS Darkus Helix Dragonoid My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 001.JPG|Pyrus Phosphos Clearakwimosvs.pyrusphosphos.png|Clear Akwimos VS Pyrus Phosphos Phosphos action.png pyrus phosphos.png|Pyrus Phosphos VentusphosphosBD.png darkus phosphos.png|Darkus Phosphos aquosphosphos.png|Aquos Phosphos waiting Aquos Phosphos.png|Aquos Phosphos Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuMetallix Category:BakuDouble-Strike